


Drizzle

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluffabet, M/M, Rain, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Ignis is usually better prepared than this.





	Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from my [Fluffabet](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/165255911779/fluffy-alphabet-prompts)

“I’m sorry, Noct,” Ignis said once he had followed the prince’s line of sight out to the busy streets beyond the wide cafe windows. For once the steady ebb and flow of traffic had seemed to disperse behind the curtain of rain that was pounding the city through the protective Wall. The normally bright city now shrouded in the dark clouds above and the concrete painted dark with the rush of steady water. “I have been remiss.”

“It’s just some rain. I’m sure we’ll survive.”

“I could go fetch the car?”

“It’s only a couple of blocks, we’ll be fine.”

It was Noctis who had spotted the turn in weather first. Who had watched the first drizzle start hours ago as Ignis placed their orders with the barista in the quiet cafe. Who had insisted they stay at least until the drinks were finished, because the same routine of being shut away for meetings, lessons in diplomatic resolution, and learning the job of managing a kingdom had weighed to heavy on him to pass up a bit of fresh air. Without the excuse of school anymore, Noctis had been itching to think of a way to escape his duty for weeks. 

The first sunny break in a week of rain and cloud had been the perfect excuse for a walk. 

The drizzle had started shortly after they arrived at the little cafe. They had attempted to ignore the harder rains as they came in waves— like the pulse of the city splashing against the wide cafe windows. They had noticed the deluge as Noct finally dug through his friend’s bag for the extra phone charger, and the darkness of the street had him checking the time. Their current predicament started off with the simple observation; “Iggy, it’s raining.”

“Really, it would be no trouble,” Ignis started once they had reached the doorway of the cafe— the quaint bell chiming their exit out to the rush of the streets; “the car would be— Noct!”

The transformation was immediate as the prince stepped out from beneath the dripping awning bearing the cafe’s colours and name. But the prince made a mad dash to the next covered storefront a few feet away, leaving Ignis to follow. The rain fell in a wall, obscuring the distance ahead— Ignis thankful for his longer stride to keep up before Noctis could disappear between the brave few rushing to work or home or on errands in the rain. But as soon as he caught up to the errant prince, Noctis was off again— dashing through the rain with Ignis to follow a few steps behind. 

It wasn’t until they were inside the lobby of the building Noctis preferred to call home that Ignis realised just how soaked they were. As they waited for the elevator, under the curious look of the security at the door, Ignis realised just how they must look— dripping, dishevelled, and barely out of breath. The rain soaked into the patterned carpets beneath their shoes, and Ignis all but pushed Noctis into the elevator in his embarrassment at their appearance. At their little adventure. 

“You should have let me get the car, your highness.”

“Would you have left me alone in a cafe? Unguarded?” Noctis was teasing, Ignis knew he was teasing. Just as he knew that there were sets of conflicting rules and protocols for these sorts of situations. “To be assassinated by university students drunk on espresso?”

“Don’t tease,” Ignis admonished, attempting to push his wet hair away from his glasses. But he couldn’t keep the smile from his voice, or the from Noct’s self-satisfied attention. There were reasons they tended to ignore the mess of rules and regulations and protocols put in place by a Council that wanted nothing more than the mold the prince into a doll they could summon and set aside as needed. There were reasons they intended to keep ignoring the ire and scandal and the hushed wave of rumours that seemed to spread through the Citadel halls with every new unplanned outing. And right now, that reason was smiling at Ignis and attempting to keep his own dripping hair out of his own eyes. “I’m sure we’ll not hear the end of it if you get sick.”

“You won’t hear the end of it,” Noct said, peeling off his wet shirt the second the elevator announced their own floor— the private suites near the top of the prestigious building. The shirt was tossed across the back of a chair as soon as the door was open, left to drip itself dry in the familiar warmth of home. “I’ll be too sick to care.”

Outside, the rain was still falling in sheets of grey— the roar of the downpour muted by the distance from the road, but the Wall in view overhead shimmering as the rain passed through the barrier. The buildings around them were obscured by the storm, just shadows peeking through the grey, through Ignis still drew the curtains as Noctis had no qualms about stripping out of his wet clothes on his way to find a towel. 

“Have a shower, Noctis. It will warm you up.”

“Yeah, yeah. What about you?”

There were stashes of clothes around the apartment— Gladio’s jacket in the hallways closet, a full change for Prompto in the spare room though he tended to pick up whatever he wanted from Noctis’ own wardrobe that looked like it might fit. Ignis had been careful to keep changes at the apartment, for nights spent over, for days like today, for mornings when they both slept in and he didn’t have the time to mimic propriety by rushing home; “I have a change of clothes around—”

“No.”

“Pardon?”

“Get over here.” Noctis poked his head out from the bathroom door, towel from earlier that morning already in hand. “You’re not allowed to get sick, because you’re horrible when you get sick.”

“I never get sick.”

“Want to test that, Specs? Get over here.”

Ignis knew that he still blushed easily, despite his relationship with Noctis, despite his friendship with Gladio. Despite the bluntness and teasing and the near constant stream of affection that Noctis seemed to crave. And the knowledge that Noctis was just out of reach, waiting at the bathroom door— waiting for him… It was easier to busy himself with tea than thinking it over. “You can go first, your highness.”

“That’s no fun.”

“It’s a shower, Noct.”

“Exactly. Come on.”

His glasses were set on the counter by the little electric kettle, and Ignis steeled himself with a deep breath, preparing to insist that he prepare a warm drink for the prince first, before turning to where Noct was watching him. The prince leaned against the doorframe, towel in hand, naked, and Ignis sighed. Hands moved to the buttons of his shirt as he moved, trying not to smile at Noctis’ delighted grin. 

“Very well. If you insist.”

“Such a romantic, Specs.”

His hands were pushed away from the buttons as Noctis took over removing the wet clothing, smirking as Ignis let his own hands fall to a slender waist to manoeuvre them both further into the bathroom. Here, in the privacy of a home away from the watchful eyes of the Citadel, dripping from the storm that had caught them, Ignis let himself indulge again. Let himself catch that satisfied smirk on the prince’s lips with his own, and pretended that the grey world outside no longer existed.


End file.
